


Save a Life

by gaaavinfree (realwhippedcream)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realwhippedcream/pseuds/gaaavinfree
Summary: This day had been one of your worst. Your car gets stolen, your boss fires you, AND to top it all off, you get stood up on a blind date. There is really nothing else that could happen to make you feel any worse. Except maybe almost being hit by a car. "Almost" being the key word, as a really good looking guy saves your life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting on my writing blog for months, and I realized this morning that it wasn't on my AO3 so here you go! So this is going to be a FAHC AU type thing with the crew being immortals with the re-spawn thing. More chapters to come! :D Hope you enjoy!

You felt like such an idiot, the first time you had been on a date in months and you trusted a blind date set up by a friend. In typical blind date fashion, he didn’t show up. You just wish you’d expected it and not sat there for almost an hour, probably looking like a desperate idiot. You sighed and wiped at your face, your makeup badly run from the angry tears that were streaming down your cheeks. This day had been one of the worst. You’d woken up to a phone call from your boss, screaming at you for no apparent reason and firing you, for also, no apparent reason. Walking outside and finding your car stolen, with no one around being able to tell you anything. But of course things tend to come in threes, so of course the date flopped. So there you were walking home, heels in hand and tear smudged makeup all over your face, scolding yourself for even trying.

You were so busy chastising yourself that you didn’t notice the screaming tires and the vehicle that was on a collision course with you until the last possible second. Suddenly someone yelled “Watch out!”, tackled and rolled you out of the way. The car drove directly into a fire hydrant and a spray of water filled the air.

Breathing heavily, you looked down at the person who saved you. A man in a nice suit with sandy blonde hair and ice blue eyes was looking back at you.

“Thank you… for saving me” You say in a breathless whisper.

“Well it looked like you were already having a bad night, getting hit by a car would have only made it worse.” He smiled at you and you were dazzled by how warm and bright his smile was.

You couldn’t help but smile back at him. What a good looking man. You thought to yourself.

He stood up and then helped you up, his hand still holding onto yours he shook it gently. “My name is Ryan.”

“Well Ryan, thank you again for the save. I probably would have died if it weren’t for you.”

"No problem. I wasn’t going to let such a pretty face get destroyed.” He smiled at you again and then made his way over the the car to see if the driver was okay.

His words brought heat to your cheeks and you turned away for a moment running your hands through your hair. You turned back around and checked him out. He had a nice build, fit but not overly muscular. But it looked like it he would have no problem- You bite your lip to stifle the thought and smile that pops up when you think about him holding his body against you. He glanced back over at you and you give a small smile, feeling the heat rise again to your cheeks. He was speaking in low tones so you couldn’t hear him but it looked like the driver must have been okay. Sirens filled the air suddenly and a look of fear crossed your face, you’d never liked cops and having to give a statement did not seem like the best way to spend the rest of your shitty evening.

While Ryan was still talking to the driver you quickly looked around for the heels you must have dropped. Spotting them near the curb, you quickly stepped over towards them, grabbed them and quietly tried to disappear into the shadows of nearby buildings. You felt a twinge of guilt and regret at leaving the scene like that and not getting Ryan’s number, but adding the police onto this already shitty night was not something you could stomach.

You had just gotten around a corner when a hand grabbed you by the shoulder, without even thinking your self-defense training kicked in and he was on the ground. It was Ryan.  
Gasping in several deep breaths from having the wind knocked out of him he attempted to speak. “S-sorry.” His voice was barely a whisper.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” You quickly helped him up. “I wasn’t expecting you to be following me. Actually, why were you following me?”

Ryan cleared his throat a couple times and flashed you another dazzling smile. “I never got your name…or your number for that matter.”

“Oh! Whoops. I’m not normally like this. My name is (Y/N).” You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair again. “First I get stood up, then I almost get hit by a car, and then I pretty much run from the cops. The only good thing that happened today was-” You cut yourself off before you make a fool of yourself, heat already rising to your cheeks.

“Only good thing was what?” He cocked an eyebrow at you, a knowing glint in his eye.

Dammit he caught that…You bite your lip and look down at your feet. “Uh well, meeting you.”

His fingers gently trace your jaw and lift your chin, he looks you in the eye and whispers “It was nice to meet you too.” before leaning in to kiss you.

Your lips connect and your body suddenly feels electrified. It feels like every cell of your entire being is being hit by lightning, but in a good way. You kiss him back and the kiss begins to deepen, Ryan’s hands encircling you, bringing you closer. Flush with his chest, your arms snake around his neck. He brakes the kiss only to move it down your neck, kissing and sucking down to your collarbone. You can’t help the moan that slips out from how good his mouth feels. Ryan groans into your neck, giving you a teasing nip before pulling away leaving you lightheaded and giddy. His eyes seem to darken for a moment as a thought crosses his mind but he covers it up with a grin, squeezes around your midsection and hums.

You cock your head and smirk. “What?”

“Nothing…It’s just that-” He sighs for a moment and looks skyward. “This is probably going to sound weird seeing as we just met but-” He looks back down at you and his eyes are an ocean of blue even in street lamp light. “You are amazing.”

Heat immediately rises to your cheeks and you pray that there isn’t enough light to show how red your face is. You bite your lip and look away. “I’m not that amazing…”  
“Don’t sell yourself short.” He pulls your chin up so you have to look at him. “You’re gorgeous and whoever had you so upset before…They don’t even deserve to know you.”  
You pulled yourself out of his grip and took a couple steps away, running your fingers through your hair again. It had barely been 10 minutes and this guy had completely turned your night around. What was he? Some kind of superhero?

Without turning towards him you say “You know you’re not so bad yourself.” Suddenly his arms are around your waist and his mouth is against your neck.

“Why do you say that?”

“My night, no my whole day has been complete and utter shit and this is going to probably sound super cliche.” You smile and lean your head back against his shoulder. “But just meeting you has made it all seem so far away.“

You can feel his smile against your neck and he kisses the same spot. “Well I’d like to continue being this amazing guy and escort you home if that’s alright with you.”

You just nod a reply and he grabs your hand. The two of you walking back towards your place. You unlocked the front door and walked in, he waited on the threshold as though he was asking permission. You gestured around your apartment. Not overly large but still bigger then you would need, a gift from your parents when you moved out. “This is me casa.” You noticed where he was standing and gave him a quizzical look.

“Even though every fiber of my being is begging me to stay with you, I have to go. I have work early in the morning.” The tone of his voice and the look on his face told you that he wasn’t lying to you.

You padded over to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. “That’s okay I understand…It was nice to meet you and thanks for the millionth time for the save.”

He looked into your eyes and kissed you gently and then he was gone. You watched him walk down the hall and he gave a small wave back at you as he rounded the corner.

You hadn’t even realized how tired you were until you hit your bed, barely getting under the covers before falling completely asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started writing this, I actually started at the best part (but that won't appear for a long time) and Ryan's name just fit really well. It was ALMOST a Michael fic, but something about Ryan fit better. Anyways I don't know how to make a schedule AT ALL. So chapters will come as they come (but I am working on them). :D
> 
> I, as the writer, did copy this FROM MYSELF over at >> gaaavinfree.tumblr.com I've been and always will be the owner and author of that blog


End file.
